Tes larmes deviennent des diamants à mon contact
by crepuscule1
Summary: Drago, un diner chez ses parents et une demande inattendue voilà ce qui vous attend avec cette fiction. (je n'ai jamais été inspirée pour les résumés mais venez la lire, ça va vous plaire surtout si vous aimez le romantisme)
1. Chapter 1

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je l'ai écrite pendant les examens donc mon style en est tout à fait différent, franchement je ne comprends toujours pas d'où a débarqué tout ce romantisme. Il comporte 7 chapitres et un épilogue. Jr vais essayé de publié un nouveau chapitre tous les jours._

Le jour fatidique était arrivé: il devait demander l'autorisation à son père pour convier son partenaire à diner. Pour tout dire, il avait une boule au ventre qui ne cessait de grandir lorsqu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet. Il appréhendait la réaction de son père lorsque celui-ci apprendrait avec qui il sortait. Du côté de sa mère, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire, encore que nul n'est à l'abri d'une réaction inattendue.

Son père qui le voyait préoccupé depuis le matin, alla lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

Drago marmonna:

-Eceqonpinvtermonpanaireadner

-Drago je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Est-ce que tu pourrais répéter plus distinctement?

Drago prit une grande inspiration et débita :

-Est-ce qu'on peut inviter mon partenaire à diner?

-Mais bien sur, ce soir 20h ça lui conviendrait?

-C'est parfait, peut-on faire ça dans notre maison de campagne?

-Entendu, puis-je te demander pourquoi?

-Le manoir lui rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs, je crois.

- Je préviens ta mère, et on organise un repas de roi pour ta petite amie. Quel est son dessert préféré?

-La tarte à la mélasse. Mais ça n'est pas ma petite amie.

-Ta fiancée ? (si c'est pas sa petite amie, c'est encore moins sa fiancée, pignouf (remarque agréable de ma bêta n'est-il pas :P))

-Non plus

-Ta femme ?

-Et vous ne seriez pas venu au mariage, quel fils ingrat j'aurais fait.

-Alors là je ne vois pas

-Le genre du déterminant est différent...

-Attends tu veux dire que c'est TON petit ami !?

- Euh, oui.

-Et tu comptais me prévenir quand que ce n'était pas une fille ?

-Vous l'auriez vu ce soir, tenta Drago un peu hésitant.

-Et tu crois que ça ne nous aurait pas fait un choc avec ta mère ?

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais je pensais qu'il valait mieux que vous le découvriez ce soir...

-Et pourquoi ça ? Murmura Lucius, menaçant.

-Parce que ça vous aurait évité de piquer une crise et vous auriez eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle pendant la nuit.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu comptais sur le fait qu'on ait un invité pour ne pas faire de crise devant lui. Très Serpentard comme raisonnement, je suis fier de toi mon fils. Sur ce à ce soir, je dois trouver ta mère afin de préparer le festin de ce soir. Aurais-je la permission de savoir de qui il s'agit.

-Père, c'est une surprise...

-Au moins j'aurais essayé. Drago, je suis si fier de toi. Je n'aurais jamais osé avouer ce détail à mes parents.

-Père, ça n'est pas un détail.

-Pour moi, ça en est un. Dans mon esprit, tu resteras toujours mon fils quoi qu'il arrive.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, père. Il va malheureusement falloir que je vous laisse, je dois communiquer la bonne nouvelle à mon petit ami.

-A toute à l'heure, soyez ponctuels, je ne tolérerais aucun retard...

Drago se hâta vers sa chambre, il prit son plus beau parchemin et une encre turquoise, celle qu'il réservait à son petit copain car c'était ce dernier qui la lui avait offerte. Et écrivit:

"Mon chéri, c'est ok pour ce soir.

On se retrouve à 19h00 à mon appartement que je puisse vérifier si tu es présentable avant que je te montre à mes parents. Sois à l'heure, ils ne tolèreront aucun retard.

Bisou, Drago

PS: je t'aime "

Il appela son hibou, Eclipse, un magnifique grand-duc pour qu'il amène la lettre à son amoureux. Eclipse l'avait toujours trouvé sans adresse, alors il n'en aurait pas besoin cette fois-ci.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, alors à demain pour le prochain chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

_Désolée pour le retard, j'avais oublié mon pc chez ma maman du coup, je n'ai pas su posté ce week-end. Pour me faire pardonner je publierais deux chapitres aujourd'hui, dites-moi que vous me pardonnez s'il vous plait je vous en prie. *Non pas de tomates, je n'aime pas les tomates par pitié tout mais pas ça (ni les framboises d'ailleurs, je crois que je déteste encore plus ça que les tomates, je suis bizarre je sais). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de vous remettre de mon commentaire affligeant ;)_

Chapitre 2 : Invitation

Un sorcier rentrait chez lui pour sa pause déjeuner lorsqu'il vit un hibou lui foncer dessus. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il remarqua que le hibou était un grand-duc et qu'il avait des teintes noires et brunes qui se mélangeaient. Il s'agissait d'Eclipse, le hibou de Malefoy. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de détacher la lettre accrochée à sa patte et d'aller chercher du _Miamhibou_ qu'il lui donna pour le remercier et le faire patienter. Au fur et à mesure que la lecture du sorcier avançait, son sourire grandissait. Arrivé à la fin de celle-ci, il était rayonnant et se surpris à crier dans son appartement "Moi aussi je t'aime Drago". Se rendant compte qu'il était seul, il piqua un fard et se mit à écrire sa réponse:

"Drago, c'est génial, je suis content que tes parents aient accepté de me recevoir.

Attends moi plutôt vers 19h15 chez toi, je finis le travail au ministère à 19h mon chéri. La paperasse ce que ça peut être embêtant ...

Au fait j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Hâte d'être ce soir,

Bisous , l'élu de ton cœur

PS: moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur "

Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Eclipse et le laissa voler vers son maitre. Pendant ce temps, il envoya un sms à Hermione lui annonçant qu'il ne serait pas présent au repas de rentrée du ministère car il avait un diner bien plus important sur le feu. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait.

Après avoir fait ça, il se rendit compte que la moitié de sa pause venait de passer. Il concocta donc des pâtes minutes et les mangea avant de retourner travailler.

Quand il eut fini le travail à 18h (oui il avait menti sciemment à Drago), il se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse en ayant modifié son apparence afin de ne pas se faire reconnaitre. Il en avait marre de se faire abordé par des femmes amoureuses de lui et de répéter constamment qu'il n'était pas intéressé et qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Il se dirigea vers la bijouterie sorcière où il avait commandé quelque chose de précis pour Drago. Il espérait qu'il serait heureux de son cadeau. Le bijoutier lui demanda pourquoi il venait.

-Je viens retirer la commande au nom de Malefoy.

-La voilà, j'ai bien écrit ce que vous avez demandé à l'intérieur et l'extérieur est fait pour que l'on croit qu'il s'agisse d'un entrelacs de roses et de violettes comme vous me l'aviez demandé, les violettes étant plus présentes, j'ai respecté votre demande à la lettre.

Le visage du sorcier était tendu aussi le bijoutier lui précisa :

-Votre bijou est en or magique. Ce qui veut dire que le bijou à la base a une couleur dorée mais qu'en fonction de l'envie de son porteur la couleur peut changer.

Le sorcier remercia le commerçant et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, il était déjà 19h05.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Préparation

_Et voilà le chapitre pour m'excusez, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :)_

Chapitre 3 : Préparation

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, il était déjà 19h20, il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait là à 19h15. Drago était stressé, il avait peur de la réaction de ses parents quand ils verraient avec qui il sortait d'autant plus s'ils étaient en retard. Lui s'était arrangé pour être prêt à 19h pour être sûr de pouvoir accueillir son amoureux et tenter d'arranger sa tenue.

Finalement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Drago se précipita pour aller ouvrir. C'était son petit copain, il était soulagé. Il lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, le jeune sorcier lui rendit son baiser en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Finalement Drago observa le jeune homme qu'il venait d'embrasser. Son costume était parfaitement coupé et dénudait légèrement ses chevilles musclées. Il portait une chemise grise qui laissait apparaitre ses pectoraux, Drago n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : les toucher. La cravate émeraude du sorcier était exactement de la même couleur que ses yeux et les faisait ainsi ressortir. Ces yeux si enivrants qui avaient accaparé Drago dès le premier regard, il ne l'avait avoué qu'à une seule personne : lui. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais d'habitude incoiffables avaient été dompté grâce à un pot de gel magique et partaient maintenant dans un coiffure savamment coiffée-décoiffée qui lui allait vraiment bien. Drago ne l'avait encore jamais vue et était content qu'il l'ait fait pour aller rendre visite à ses parents.

Quant à lui, il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements avec une cravate cyan qui se mariait avec ses yeux. Ses cheveux quant à eux était relevé en pointe sur le côté et révélaient son front pâle qu'il cachait d'habitude à l'aide de sa mèche.

Ils étaient tous les deux fabuleux, pensa Drago.

- Eh bien Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tes cheveux pourraient un jour ressembler à quelque chose de coiffé.

-Pour tout te dire, moi non plus Drago, mais j'ai réussi.

-Je suis épaté de ta tenue également, je ne t'avais pas vu aussi élégant à part au bal du tournoi des quatre sorciers.

-Je m'en souviens, je t'avais surpris à me regarder pendant la moitié de la soirée.

-Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?

- C'est pourtant pas dur à deviner, je faisais pareil. Tu portes très bien le costume, tu sais.

-Ah euh merci, et au fait ma surprise?

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre mon cœur.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été patient mon chéri.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours adoré te faire des surprises.

Pour seule réponse, Drago lui tira la langue, Harry sourit face au spectacle. Un Malefoy qui avait une attitude de gamin, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il reverrait ça. Il était sur le point de prendre une photo lorsque Drago lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser afin de lui prouver qu'il avait déjà oublié cette boutade de la part de son compagnon. Après tout ça prouvait qu'il le connaissait bien. Le baiser dura plus longtemps que d'habitude ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux protagonistes d'autant plus que ça les aidait à faire passer le temps plus vite.

Soudain Harry jeta un œil à le pendule et vit qu'il était 19h55,il prévint Drago qui s'empressa de rompre cette étreinte. Il prit la main d'Harry en lui disant :

-Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas le transplanage mais c'est la méthode la plus sûre pour être à l'heure et ne pas salir nos costumes lui dit-il.

_Je parie que vous aviez deviner de qui il s'agissait mais bon maintenant vous allez voir la suite, j'espère que ça vous surprendra comme ma bêta mais ça reste à voir._

_Kiss kiss love, votre auteure qui s'excuse encore de son retard _


	4. Chapter 4

_Je voulais juste vous faire une précision, en fait je me suis trompée dans la numérotation de mes chapitres alors i chapitres et pas 7 ;) voilà juste pour que vous soyez au courant :)_

Chapitre 4 : Remémoration

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de campagne des Malefoy, ce qui étonna Harry.

-Drago, je pensais qu'on allait au manoir ...

-Je pensais qu'il te rappellerait de trop mauvais souvenirs alors j'ai demandé à mes parents d'organiser le repas ici.

-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à ça, mais tu sais, ça n'était pas nécessaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce manoir me rappelle également de bonnes choses.

-Ah bon, je peux savoir lesquelles?

-Par exemple, le fait que tu ais été prêt à risquer ta vie pour la mienne lors de ta 7ème année à Poudlard.

-Hmm c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre à cause de ce satané mage noir que j'ai préféré dire que ce n'était pas toi.

- Je ne t'ai jamais assez remercié pour cette prise de risque inconsidérée pour moi.

-Toi aussi tu m'as sauvé la vie ...

-Quand ça?

-Dans la salle sur demande lorsqu'un de mes stupides acolytes a invoqué un Feudeymon, tu n'as pas eu peur de revenir me chercher. Je ne t'ai jamais assez remercié pour cette fois-là.

-Il se trouve que je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre, pas ce jour-là en tout cas.

Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, c'était toujours comme ça quand il repensait à cette fameuse journée où tant de gens étaient mort pour lui. Drago ne supportait pas de voir Harry pleurer aussi embrassa-t-il ses larmes pour les faire disparaitre. Il avait commencé par ses joues et allait arriver au coin de sa bouche qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser …

-Hum hum !

Drago sursauta et regarda aux alentours lorsqu'il vit son père.

-Drago j'avais dit que je ne tolèrerais aucun retard.

-Nous arrivons père, laisse-moi juste consoler mon petit copain, il serait dommage qu'il arrive en pleurs à table.

- Ai-je quoi que ce soit à voir avec sa tristesse?

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, la seule personne responsable de son humeur) est Voldemort.

-Drago je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ...

- ... prononcer son nom, oui je sais Père. Mais il ne vit plus alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de ce nom. De plus quand tu verras avec qui je suis, tu verras que je n'ai rien à craindre d'un quelconque mage noir.

-Drago dépêche toi, ta mère n'a jamais supporté les mystères. Elle s'impatiente.

Drago retourna vers Harry qui lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Pour les surprises, tu tiens de ta mère.

Drago le regarda surpris et pouffa de rire, il ne savait pas Harry capable de reprendre contenance aussi vite. Il avait presque l'indifférence légendaire des Malefoy. Drago prit la parole:

-De quoi est-ce qu'on parlait encore?

-Des fois où on s'est sauvé la vie mon cœur ...

-Dire qu'on ne connaissait pas nos sentiments l'un par rapport à l'autre à cette époque mon chéri.

-Drago, si on rentrait avant que tes parents ne s'impatientent ou qu'ils ne se posent des questions, lui lança Harry taquin.

Drago acquiesça tandis qu'un sourire discret se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry faire autant d'humour en si peu de temps et il trouvait que ça lui allait si bien. Il était heureux de le voir comme ça.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la maisonnette et Drago avant de sonner à la porte dit à Harry de se cacher derrière lui (vu qu'il était plus petit jusqu'à qu'il soit devant ses deux parents. Un elfe de maison vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise vint leur ouvrir. Harry fut surpris et voulu poser une question à Drago mais le regard de ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait attendre.

Drago se dirigea vers la salle à manger où il vit que ses deux parents étaient installés à table et semblaient attendre quelque chose de très important. Drago se surprit à avoir une boule au ventre, il avait peur de présenter son amoureux à ses parents pourtant il le fallait. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et rentra dans la salle à manger où il annonça :

-Père, Mère, je vous présente l'élu de mon cœur. Il s'agit de ...

-Harry Potter ! s'exclama Lucius terminant la phrase de son fils. Il avait l'air plus surpris qu'en colère mais Drago redoutait quand même la réaction de son père.

_Et voilà à demain pour le prochain chapitre :) _

_Sinon, il faut que je vous communique quelque chose de super cool et je suis tellement contente. J'ai fini mes secondaires, je passe à l'université et je pars sur Bruxelles (je suis belge ;) ). Trop gigamégasupracool :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard mais hier j'ai été occupée toute la journée parce que j'avais ma remise des diplômes donc voilà vous avez mon explication._**

_Sinon_****_bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours._

Chapitre 5 : Présentation

Lucius Malefoy s'était attendu à toutes les personnes sauf à celle qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait failli recracher le vin qu'il venait d'engloutir lorsqu'il avait vu que Harry Potter et Drago formaient un couple. Pourtant son fils lui avait toujours dit qu'il détestait le survivant, il essaya de comprendre pourquoi mais n'y parvint pas. Alors il tourna son regard vers Narcissa qui était restée impassible pourtant ça n'avait jamais été son habitude. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait compris bien plus tôt que lui. Après tout sa femme était perspicace, elle aurait pu se retrouver à Serdaigle s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette pression familiale qui l'obligeait à aller à Serpentard. Voyant que tout le monde se taisait, Lucius prit la parole:

-Eh bien, Harry bienvenue dans la famille. J'espère que tu voudras bien excuser ma réaction, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir au bras de mon garçon.

- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, je comprends que la surprise soit à son comble, les Weasley ont eu exactement la même réaction lorsque je leur ai annoncé.

-Je t'en prie appelle-moi Lucius, Harry. Drago pourrais-je savoir quand as-tu croisé les Weasley?

-Hier Père, Harry m'avait invité à diner et j'avais accepté sa proposition avec joie. Quand je suis arrivé, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui et je l'ai embrassé devant les autres personnes qu'il avait invitées. J'ai voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il y avait d'autres personne dans la pièce.

-Harry, tu confirmes?

-Oui Lucius. Permettez-moi de rajouter que les Weasley ont mis bien plus de temps que vous à se remettre de leur surprise. Il faut dire que je n'avais dit qu'à Hermione et Ginny que j'étais homosexuel.

-Il est vrai que Drago a été obligé de me l'avouer ce matin, je dirais que je lui ai un peu tiré les vers du nez aussi.

Drago rougit à ce souvenir, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son père serait aussi conciliant. Il pensait qu'il entrerait dans un état second lorsqu'il lui aurait présenté son partenaire mais pas du tout, son père était là en train de parler et même de plaisanter avec Harry. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la situation serait si calme. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui avait le sourire aux lèvres : enfin, Drago avait trouvé chaussure à son pied et c'était un soulagement pour elle. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil pour lui signaler qu'elle s'éclipsait le temps de ramener les plats à table et qu'après ils devraient parler de leur relation. Après tout, un bon repas déliait toujours les langues, Narcissa l'avait appris à ses dépens mais également à ses avantages.

Elle revint avec des pommes dauphines et une tourte au poulet, elle aurait voulu faire des boulettes à la liégeoise que sa correspondante belge lui avait appris à faire mais elle avait peur que ça ne plaise pas à leur invité. En plus, il lui manquait l'ingrédient indispensable à cette recette : le sirop de Liège. Elle s'était donc rabattue sur une recette plus traditionnelle : la tourte au poulet. En assortiment, elle avait concocté une macédoine de légumes. Elle espérait vraiment que ça plairait à leur invité. Lorsqu'elle avait été sure qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, elle n'avait pas douté une seconde que bien qu'il soit simple, le menu allait lui plaire.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, elle se permit de poser une question qui la turlupinait depuis le début du repas.

-Dites-moi les garçons, comment avez-vous su les sentiments de l'autre?

- c'est une longue histoire, mère. Etes-vous sûre de vouloir l'entendre?

-Bien sûr, s'il faut que je reste trois heures à table pour l'entendre, je le ferais.

-Très bien, Harry tu commences. C'est à toi de raconter cet épisode-là.

-Tu n'as pas tort Drago, mais je n'ai jamais été un grand romancier.

-Bon tu arrêtes de te dévaloriser mon chéri, et tu nous racontes cet épisode.

-Il a raison, appuya Lucius.

-On veut tout connaitre, rajouta Narcissa.

-Bon très bien, de toute façon, je n'y échapperais pas

-Ah non, ça c'est sûr Harry, lança Drago une lueur mesquine dans le regard.

Harry se lança donc dans le récit de la découverte de leur sentiment. Arrivé au milieu, ... *_Non pas les tomates* _Je disais donc arrivé au milieu de son récit _*Aïtch, ça fait mal les pastèques. C'est bon j'ai compris ! En plus, je dois vous faire le récit de l'histoire de Harry et Drago, eh ben dis donc, vous n'avez pas un site de fanfiction avec des lecteurs plus gentils? Quoi !? C'est le site avec les plus gentils lecteurs et ils me lancent des pastèques, vous m'expliquez? Je n'avais qu'à être plus gentille? Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites? Oui d'accord, vous êtes une lectrice ou une auteure? ... Ni l'un ni l'autre, vous êtes une bêta d'accord. Ça va, je serais plus gentille avec mes lecteurs. Par contre, laissez-moi mon suspense. Je vous en supplie quoiqu'il n'y en a pas tellement ici. Hum hum" _

Je disais donc avant d'être interrompue par une bande de lecteurs et une bêta en colère.

Harry prit la parole et commença son récit:

-La découverte des sentiments qu'avait Drago à mon égard s'est faite après que nous ayons vaincu Voldemort.

Lucius tiqua sur le nom mais ne dit rien, ça n'échappa pas à Harry qui se promit d'employer le moins souvent le pseudonyme de Voldemort. Drago se permit de prendre la parole:

-Non après que tu ais vaincu Voldemort, mon chéri.

-Drago, sans ta mère, je n'y serais jamais arrivé.

-C'est vrai, Mère ? demanda le concerné, étonné.

-Oui, mon fils, confirma Narcissa.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Cependant je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé sa vie.

-Drago nous en discuteront plus tard, je veux d'abord comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous mettiez ensemble.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble, demanda Lucius.

-Père, vous ne vouliez pas entendre le récit d'Harry?

-Si mais ...

- 4 ans, 11 mois et 9 jours.

-Wow Harry comment peux-tu savoir ça?

-Parce que me mettre avec toi a été la plus belle chose de ma vie.

-... Drago en resta bouche-bée

-Non sérieusement, je savais qu'on était proches des 5 ans et il m'a suffit de me souvenir de la date où on s'est mis ensemble et d'enlever le nombre de jours restants jusque là.

-Drago ça fait presque 5 ans que tu sors avec Harry et tu as osé garder ça secret, s'écria Narcissa, offusquée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence.

-Mère, je voulais vous mettre dans la confidence mais en fait c'est à dire que…

-Je lui ai demandé de garder notre relation secrète. Voyez-vous, je n'avais pas envie que des groupies en colère se jette sur mon Drago, compléta Harry pour aider son petit copain et qu'il arrête de s'enfoncer.

-D'autant plus qu'avec le métier que je fais, j'en rencontre tous les jours de ses groupies. Il m'arrive même souvent d'être obligé de poser avec elle. Alors imaginez le cauchemar si elles avaient été au courant.

-Tu aurais quand même pu mettre tes parents au courant, répondit Lucius.

-Oui mais moins de monde était au courant, mieux c'était pour préserver le secret, enchaina Harry.

Il avait peur que Drago n'arrive pas à s'en sortir face à ses parents.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

-Je sais Drago. Bon maintenant, les questions cessent sinon je ne continue pas mon histoire, lança Harry.

Narcissa et Lucius restèrent cois, ils n'avaient jamais imaginé Harry Potter lancer un tel ordre. Seul Drago pour le taquiner répondit :

-Je serais muet comme une tombe mon chéri, c'est promis.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, je te connais plus que tu ne le crois. Tu vas te sentir obligé d'intervenir à un moment ou un autre.

-Tu as peut-être raison mais je vais m'efforcer de tenir ma langue.

-Ça ressemble plus au Drago que je connais, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes : par où commencer et puis se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà commencé son récit avant d'être interrompu.

- Je disais donc, commença Harry ...

_La suite au prochain épisode ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voici le récit de Harry ;) plus d'autres choses évidemment ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

Chapitre 6 : Compréhension

- Je disais donc, commença Harry, que je m'étais rendu compte des sentiments de Drago après notre victoire sur Voldemort.

Harry jeta un regard entendu à son copain pour qu'il évite de l'interrompre ce qui n'échappa ni à Lucius, ni à Narcissa mais ils ne firent aucun commentaires.

-Drago était si heureux que je ne sois pas mort, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, que dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a embrassé sans regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait nous voir. Pour être sûr de ne pas perdre contenance devant les personnes qui auraient pu nous voir, j'ai été obligé de lui mettre une claque. Je n'y ai pas été fort, juste pour faire comme si je ne l'aimais pas. Ensuite rougissant comme un fou, j'ai couru jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où j'ai crié de joie jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de voix. Voilà comment j'ai appris que votre fils était amoureux de moi. Maintenant, je suis obligé de lui laisser la parole vu qu'il a lui aussi découvert que j'avais des sentiments pour lui.

-Vous me permettez d'abord d'amener le dessert, demanda Narcissa.

Tous acquiescèrent, lorsque chacun eut un morceau de dessert, Drago commença son récit.

-Alors vous avez appris la bêtise que j'ai faite, il est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse nous épier. En me rendant compte que la baffe de Potter, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler à l'époque...

-Je confirme Malefoy, d'ailleurs ça me faisait mal au cœur de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça, je pensais que tu me détestais.

-Et moi alors, tu crois que ça ne me faisait rien de t'entendre m'appeler uniquement par mon nom de famille avec cet air froid sur ton visage. Chaque soir, j'espérais que le lendemain tu m'appellerais Drago.

-Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'on ne devait pas s'interrompre les garçons, intervint Narcissa.

-Désolée Mère, les vieilles habitudes sont remontées à la surface, répondit Drago une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Harry la remarqua et l'effleura du doigt, il dit alors :

-On m'a toujours dit que lorsque j'effleurais les larmes d'une personne que j'aimais très fort, elle se transformait en diamant. J'ai toujours cru que c'était faux mais je n'avais pas encore rencontré la personne que j'aimais assez fort pour que ça arrive.

Et il montra le petit diamant qui s'était formé sur son doigt. Drago n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Il se promit de la mettre en sécurité dans un endroit que seul lui connaissait. Narcissa et Lucius se regardèrent d'un air complice et réjoui, leur fils avait trouvé la perle rare. Harry glissa à l'oreille de Drago:

-Tes parents voudraient savoir comment tu as su pour moi. Par contre, arrêtons d'utiliser Malefoy et Potter pour nous surnommer, ça fait remonter trop de mauvais souvenirs en nous, mon cœur.

Décidemment Harry avait toujours les mots pour le rassurer, il n'en revenait pas qu'un homme aussi bon partage sa vie alors qu'il avait un passé aussi sombre.

- Où en étais-je? Ah oui je me souviens, donc après avoir commis cet acte complètement irréfléchi, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Heureusement, je ne vis que Pansy avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que j'avais le béguin pour Harry avant même que je m'en rende moi-même compte. En refaisant un tour sur moi-même, je remarquai une tête brune ébouriffée sortir de derrière une colonne. Je me dis rapidement que quelqu'un d'autre que Pansy nous avait vu et que la rumeur que j'étais gay et amoureux de Harry allait faire le tour de l'école, bien que réellement ça n'en soit pas une. Finalement, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, la meilleure amie d'Harry.

-La née-moldue, interrompit Lucius.

-Oui, mais là n'est pas la question père, Voldemort a été tué et ses idéologies avec. Alors nous sommes tous égaux, répliqua Drago.

-Drago, tu m'impressionnes, tu oses enfin affirmer ce que tu penses, bravo, lui dit alors son père.

Drago en fut troublé : son père ne lui avait jamais fait de compliments. Harry profita du blanc qui venait de s'installer dans la conversation pour complimenter Narcissa de son dessert.

-Madame, votre tarte à la mélasse était vraiment délicieuse. Il s'agit de mon dessert préféré et c'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais mangée.

-Je t'en prie Harry, appelle-moi Narcissa, j'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans d'un coup lorsque tu m'appelles madame. Lucius avait demandé à Drago quel était ton dessert préféré. Il s'agit également du sien, heureuse coïncidence n'est-ce pas?

- Je vous l'accorde, un couple qui à les même gouts au niveau des desserts, c'est pas mal.

-Mère, père, mon chéri, n'étiez-vous pas intéressé par mon récit ?

-Bien sûr que si mon coeur, répondit Harry alors que ses parents hochaient la tête.

-Donc, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione qui me fit un clin d'œil pour signifier que tout cela resterait secret. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de moi et me souffla: « Si la claque ne t'a pas fait mal, va le rejoindre. » Je lui demandai où et elle me désigna la Salle sur Demande. Je la remerciai et me dirigeai vers cette-dernière. Je passai trois fois devant le mur en demandant à la salle de me conduire jusqu'à Harry. Une porte apparut, je la poussai et tombai sur un Harry débordant de joie. Je crus d'abord que c'était à cause de la mort de Voldemort. Je toussotai pour lui indiquer ma présence, il se retourna et m'aperçut, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il courut vers moi. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il m'arrivait jusqu'à ce que je sente deux mains sur mes joues et une bouche rencontrant la mienne. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ça, pour moi mon amour était à sens unique et là, je découvrais qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. A l'intérieur de moi, je jubilais. Puis Harry me fit promettre de ne rien dire sur notre relation avant qu'on ne vous rencontre de manière officielle car il voulait que vous soyez les premiers au courant. Je crois bien que j'ai fini ce récit. Harry, il était correct?

-Absolument , mon coeur. Maintenant discutons de choses et d'autres avec tes parents. Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le droit de leur demander comment ils se sont rencontrés? lança Harry avec un clin d'œil à Drago.

Ainsi la soirée continua en commençant avec le récit des idylles de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Drago souffla de contentement, la soirée reprenait enfin un cours normal. Harry qui l'observait du coin de l'œil se dit : « les choses ne font que commencer mon Drago, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Action

Harry s'absenta quelques minutes, prétendant aller aux toilettes, mais en réalité, il allait chercher le bijou qu'il avait acheté le jour-même. Il l'avait rangé dans sa veste qu'il avait laissée dans l'entrée. Quand il fut revenu dans la salle à manger, Drago la quitta pour aller aux toilettes (pour de vrai cette fois). Harry en profita pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Lucius, ce dernier hocha la tête, enthousiaste. Il demanda également à Narcissa de lui désigner où il y pouvait poser sa sono magique et les lumières qu'il avait prévu, il le fit et demanda à Narcissa de fermer les rideaux et de déplacer les tables. Deux coups de baguette et tout fut en place.

Lorsque Drago revint, il ne comprit pas directement ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il vit une lumière tamisée apparaitre dans la pièce, il comprit alors que son petit ami avait créé une piste de danse rien que pour sa famille. Il en fut touché. Une musique s'éleva alors, il s'agissait d'un slow : _She's like the wind_ de Patrick Swayze. Drago s'empressa d'aller inviter Harry pour danser. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, il était heureux de l'attention d'Harry. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu, Harry avait choisi une chanson qui parlait d'une fille et non d'un garçon. Harry qui avait remarqué le malaise de son compagnon lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Ecoute correctement les paroles de la chanson tu verras que j'ai pensé à toi.

Ensuite, il embrassa Drago dans le cou. Ce dernier écouta la chanson et se rendit compte qu'Harry s'était arrangé pour modifier tout ce qui avait un trait féminin en un trait masculin. Décidemment, il ne pouvait rêver meilleur copain au monde. Il se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Puis il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Mon chéri, j'adore ta surprise.

Harry lui répondit:

-Mais ça n'est qu'une petite partie.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta; Harry l'avait programmé pour qu'elle se stoppe après cette chanson-là et qu'elle ne redémarre après un certain mot. Il glissa un mot à l'oreille de Drago et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, il chercha le bouquet de violettes qu'il avait prévu à cette occasion et le glissa dans sa main. Alors il se rapprocha de Drago, mit un genou à terre, offrit les violettes à l'amour de sa vie sachant que c'était ses préférées. Il avait tout de même prit la peine d'y glisser une rose rouge, symbole de son amour. Après avoir fait cela, il dit :

-Drago accepte ces fleurs que je sais tes préférées et écoute ma proposition.

Harry sortit alors ce qu'il avait été cherché au chemin de Travers et l'ouvrit devant Drago prit un ton solennel et demanda :

-Drago Abraxas Malefoy, toi qui possède mon cœur depuis si longtemps veux-tu m'épouser?

Drago ne savait plus où se mettre, il piqua un fard monstre, il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle demande de la part d'Harry. Il voulait réellement l'épouser, ça le touchait. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'élu (de son cœur) voulait montrer leur histoire au grand jour. Tout le monde le regardait, il savait la réponse qu'il allait donner mais d'abord, il observa les visages qui l'entouraient.

Celui de son père était fier, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son père accepterait sa liaison avec Harry. Il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de son père qui lui indiqua qu'en plus il avait donné sa bénédiction à Harry. Il se demanda ce qu'on avait fait à son père. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Harry l'aurait-il libéré d'un poids sans s'en rendre compte, ça devait être le cas. Décidemment Harry était vraiment un sauveur sur tous les points, il ne saurait jamais assez le remercier, ça c'était certain.

Ensuite, il observa sa mère. Celle-ci avait les yeux embués de larmes, elle devait être fière de lui mais également se dire qu'il grandissait si vite.

Et puis il regarda le visage d'Harry, ses yeux verts toujours aussi enivrants montraient tout l'espoir que le brun avait mis dans cette question. Sa bouche tremblait d'impatience, Drago ne rêvait que d'une chose : l'embrasser. Il remarqua aussi que les joues de son chéri étaient rouges. Pourtant, il était rare que ce dernier rougisse. Alors Drago sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Harry attendait que Drago lui réponde, il avait remarqué au début que Drago était troublé. Il n'avait pas du se douter qu'Harry lui demanderait cela et pourtant ça faisait déjà un moment que le brun y pensait, cependant, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moment idéal. Ce diner chez les parents de son compagnon c'était avéré une très bonne chose, ça lui avait permis de demander à Drago de l'épouser. Il vit alors que la tête de Drago était redevenue impassible tandis qu'il se tournait vers ses parents pour les observer. Quand il se tourna vers lui, Harry essaya d'arrêter le tremblement de ses lèvres mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se rendit compte que Drago était attiré par ses lèvres. Harry faillit lui dire quelque chose mais les lèvres de Drago s'ouvrir et il s'écria :

-Mais bien sur Harry, tu es tout pour moi, mon prince charmant tu sais.

Et il courut pour l'embrasser. Harry était tellement content que des larmes de joie (ça serait con que ce soit des larmes de tristesse P) (ah ça c'est sur )coulaient sur ses joues. Drago en effleura une et glissa à l'oreille d'Harry:

-Je t'aime tellement que j'ai créé un diamant en effleurant tes larmes, garde-le précieusement.

Ensuite, il embrassa les autres larmes, il avait toujours détesté voir Harry pleurer. Quand il eut embrassé toutes les larmes du visage d'Harry, il arriva à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Drago était tellement heureux, le survivant voulait officialiser sa relation avec lui. C'était inattendu mais c'était une si belle surprise, il le susurra d'ailleurs aux oreilles de son désormais fiancé.

Finalement, Drago et Harry prirent congé de Narcissa et Lucius, les remerciant de leur accueil chaleureux. Ces derniers embrassèrent Drago et Harry et leur souhaitèrent beaucoup de bonheur pour la suite. La sorcière était un peu triste, elle n'aurait pas de petits-enfants mais le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils chassait tout sentiment négatif. Il était heureux et après tout c'était ce qui importait pour Narcissa Malefoy.

Harry proposa à Drago de passer la nuit à la maison afin de fêter la nouvelle. Cette fois-ci, ce ne furent pas les yeux d'Harry qui se remplirent de larmes de joie mais bien ceux de Drago. C'était celles qu'il retenait depuis la demande d'Harry, cette dernière l'avait profondément touché. Harry vint près de lui et lui dit en chuchotant:

- Ne pleure pas mon amour, on est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui importe, non ?

-Oui, mais c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande de ta part. D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement ému que je n'ai pas regardé à quoi ressemblait la bague que tu m'avais passée au doigt.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas de bague. Je suis si confus, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu veuilles devenir mon fiancé. Il faut vite aller chez le bijoutier ...

-Drago, calme-toi. Ça peut attendre demain, pour l'instant tout ce que je veux, c'est toi près de moi. Et pour la bague, on s'arrangera demain.

-Oh Harry, la bague elle est splendide. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour deviner que c'était tout ce que j'aimerais comme bague, les roses et les violettes entrelacées et pourtant elle reste masculine, tu pourras dire au bijoutier qu'il a fait du beau travail. En plus, tu as pris la peine d'assortir le bouquet avec la bague, tu es vraiment le meilleur. Je suis heureux d'être ton fiancé.

- Maintenant lis l'inscription à l'intérieur "

Drago s'exécuta et il lut ...

_La suite au prochain chapitre, alors ça vous plait? Je vous l'accorde, c'est un peu roman à l'eau de rose mais des fois ça fait du bien de lire ça ;) Sinon j'ai rien d'autre à dire._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Officialisation

Drago lut à l'intérieur de la bague, « Tes larmes deviennent des diamants à mon contact ». Décidemment, cet homme était bien trop bon pour être son fiancé. Il ne méritait pas de telles attentions surtout après ce qu'il avait fait et pourtant Harry les lui procurait. Pour ce dernier, peu importe ce que Drago avait fait avant. L'important, c'était les décisions qu'il prenait maintenant. Car les décisions prisent sous un règne de terreur sont souvent les plus mauvaises. Drago embrassa encore une fois Harry, cette soirée était une des plus riches en baiser de leur relation d'après ce que Drago avait compté. Finalement, ils se mirent au lit et firent l'amour ensemble. Ils avaient l'impression de redécouvrir leur corps et pourtant, ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois. Mais là, c'était différent : plus intense, cependant ils n'avaient rien changé à leurs habitudes. Finalement, ils s'endormirent un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, une odeur d'œuf et de saucisses flottait dans tout l'appartement. Il descendit en pyjama, qui se composait uniquement d'un short, laissant apparaitre ses abdos. Son fiancé lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa en posant ses mains sur ses abdominaux. Son métier en était à l'origine: il nécessitait une bonne condition physique. Il posa également ses mains sur les tablettes de chocolat de Drago : après tout, il était mannequin donc lui se devait d'avoir des muscles bien dessinés.

-Bien dormi mon amour ? lui susurra son fiancé tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Je vois que tu es taquin ce matin, j'ai bien dormi surtout quand tu fais le petit déjeuner. Maintenant, j'espère que les odeurs seront à la hauteur du gout, mon cœur.

Le petit-déjeuner engloutit, les deux amoureux se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse afin de trouver une bague de fiançailles pour Harry. Ils se rendirent dans la boutique et Harry repéra directement celle qu'il voudrait. Il s'agissait d'une bague en or blanc qui avait l'air d'être un entrelacs de balai et de vif d'or, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été faite sur mesure pour lui. Drago repéra la bague qu'Harry dévorait du regard et se dit qu'elle était faite pour lui. Mais il était d'humeur taquine :

-Harry, tu n'avais pas dit que tu en voulais une simple ?

-Oui, mais elle est vraiment belle.

-Oui c'est celle qui est faite pour toi, je le sais. Je te charriais seulement. C'est celle qui te ferait plaisir, Harry?

-Oui Drago, tu es d'accord?

-Mais bien sur, mon chéri. On ne se fiance qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Drago se dirigea vers le vendeur en priant Harry de rester sur le côté le temps de payer la bague vu qu'on ne donne pas le prix d'un cadeau. Quand le vendeur et Drago se furent arrangés, il revint vers Harry, mit un genou à terre et demanda :

-Harry James Potter, mon prince charmant veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ce dernier s'esclaffa et répondit :

-Mais oui gros bêta, d'ailleurs je te l'ai déjà demandé.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux, main dans la main et la bague aux doigts, au Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, désormais personne n'oserait plus les attaquer pour les voir se séparer, ils étaient fiancés.

_Il ne reste plus que le prologue et puis c'est la fin, en espérant que ça vous ait plu :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Je me suis trompée de mot dans le chapitre 8, je voulais dire épilogue et pas prologue désolée _

Epilogue

Harry et Drago regardait grandir leur fille adoptive, Alexandra. Teddy venait souvent leur rendre visite et considérait la petite comme sa petite sœur. Le filleul d'Harry voulait la protéger de tout le monde, ce qui amusait beaucoup les deux adultes. Pour équilibrer les choses, Harry et Drago avaient décidé de choisir deux marraines à la petite: Pansy et Hermione, les deux premières au courant de leur relation. Narcissa était aux anges, elle avait une petite-fille. Quand son fils était venu lui annoncer qu'ils avaient obtenu le droit d'adopter et qu'ils allaient accueillir une petite fille dans leur famille, elle avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de son mari tellement elle était heureuse.

Le mariage allait être célébré dans deux mois, Drago avait choisi son père comme témoin et Harry avait demandé à Ginny. L'année prochaine, Alex rentrerait à Poudlard, Harry et Drago espéraient juste que Teddy ne serait pas trop protecteur envers leur fille. Ils étaient heureux, personne n'avait eu de réaction négative face à leur couple, leur fille adoptive grandissait très bien et leur mariage allait bientôt être célébré.

Drago regarda sa bague de fiançaille. « Tes larmes deviennent des diamants à mon contact » _**Et pour longtemps!**_

FIN

_Je dois remercier ma bêta pour la fin de l'épilogue parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce qu'il y manquait mais grâce à sa touche personnelle. Il est évident qu'il est presque parfait. Alors ma bêta adorée si tu passes par là. Merci !_


End file.
